


Blank Canvas

by smolbunprincess



Series: Half Whole [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Graphic Description, Jasper killed Steven AU, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Past Character Death, Smoky Quartz appears for like 2 seconds, This was written in a day so I'm sorry, of Steven's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: There is a ghost in the home, and it's hard to adjust.
Series: Half Whole [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596454
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Blank Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would continue the story from One Half Whole, I want to write our ol' pal Pink Steven trying to adjust to being separated from himself. Can't say for sure when updates will happen but I hope you enjoy!

"This is _sooo_ weird."

It had been weeks and Amethyst was still absolutely fascinated by Steven's gem half. His existence was on they debated for a while, and his presence solidified that both he and their beloved Rose Quartz were gone. It was hard, and by the stars did it hurt. She still couldn't stop thinking of Jasper's maw ripping the innocent boy into shreds.

She waved a hand in front of his face, and he stood there expressionless. He simply stared at her, while Garnet and Pearl watched behind the counter.

It had been incredibly hard for them, knowing that they had failed in their duty to protect Steven. Greg had gone into a bad spiral, being taken to grief counselling to accept it. For all of them, the pink ghost of the room did not help but they couldn't get rid of him. Then Steven would be really gone.

"Amethyst. Leave him alone." Garnet stated while Pearl simply stared at her knuckles. The purple gem groaned and decided instead to head towards the other two.

"Pearl! Aren't you gonna hang out with Pink-Ste?" Amethyst questioned, and raised her eyebrows at the visible wince of Pearl at the word 'Pink'. "Hey what's with you? Don't you like pink?"

"Yes of course I -" Pearl's hand snapped to her mouth, cutting off her response. Her expression twisted to one of despair and frustration.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes, fixating on Pearl with a slight glare.

"Geez, you've been acting off since all this happened. I miss him too, y'know? But he isn't fully gone. He's still here, we can't just pretend he isn't."

"Well you're acting like you're all too fine with it!" Pearl snapped, daggers glared at Amethyst as the hand previously restraining her mouth slammed onto the hard counter. "We know now for sure that Rose is gone, and now Steven is! All is left is that directionless and emotionless shell! He's gone! She's gone!"

"Of course I'm upset P!" Came the other gem's response, but Pearl curled her lip. "I miss him every **damn** day! Don't you remember that he **died** right in my arms! Do you have any idea what a human sounds like when their throat is open?! Because I sure as hell do!"

Pearl winced, unable to even dream of what that image even looked like. She couldn't conjure it up either, the mere whisper was enough to crush and crack her gem beneath the reality of their situation. Tearfully, she stared at the counter top.

"I just.. I can't believe she's gone.. I always thought, she was in the gem but.. She isn't. None of her memories are there, she's really gone."

Garnet sighed, pushing her visor up. It was more of a security than a necessity, it hid her tears. It held the mask that she needed to uphold, even as Sapphire and Ruby embraced each other in a desperate attempt for their grief to not separate them. Neither could bare it, she simply shuddered at the idea.

"I know, it's hard." She began, both gems turning to her for guidance. Garnet raised her head, staring at the literal ghost in the room. "Steven's loss is heavy, but we can't let that force us apart."

Pearl nodded solemnly, wiping her tears away as Amethyst watched Garnet approach Steven. He showed no fear as the taller gem knelled so they were eye-level. Slowly, she reaches and takes his hand within her own. She rubbed the cold hands with her thumb, his expression vacant and lost in one.

"You.. I can't imagine how you feel." Garnet murmured, using one hand to cup his cheek. He doesn't giggle and blush like she expected, his stillness bringing distress to her core. She brushed it aside, focusing on him instead. "You were a fusion. You're just like me, and now your other half is gone. Never coming back. But you have us, and we're not going anywhere Steven. Soon, you'll have Greg and you have Connie. You're confused, lost and scared, but we are all here."

There was a stillness in the air as all awaited with baited breath for something. Anything.

"He's gone."

Steven's gem echoed their grief in a single statement.

\--

He was like a canvas, a blank pink canvas with only the visual of their former son to tell them what it was. He followed them without question like a lost little child, having no where else to go.

Pearl found he followed instruction without question like he had no thought or will of his own. He obeyed like a loyal solider, less like a -

_~~Can't. Say.~~ _

~~**Under. Orders.** ~~

She had been terrified when she first seen him, seeing how his irises were shaped. She had dragged him outside, forcing him to alter his eyes to ensure that they wouldn't see them. She made Connie and Steven swear to never, ever tell the truth of the shape of his gem and was only able to clamp her mouth shut with her hand as she so desperately wanted to answer their - her questions.

Steven didn't have questions. He obeyed without objection.

That terrified her.

Steven was supposed to be bubbly, full of curiosity and wonder for the world around him. Constantly babbling questions and singing songs, he was not supposed to be this muted. This, silent.

He hurts her in ways he didn't even know how to.

"Man, me n' Steven really wanted to show you guys someone." Amethyst's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she glanced over at the resting gem. She was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Steven on the sofa, the latter holding a book but not really reading it. "Well, we never really discussed it. Didn't have a chance to, but I know he would've wanted you guys to meet them."

"Who was it?" Pearl questioned, interested in who this mysterious strangers was. It was a nicer topic to focus on, easier than the grief clouding the room. Amethyst groaned, sinking into the sofa.

"It doesn't matter." She grumbled before an idea suddenly clicked in her head. Pearl could tell the moment Amethyst's eyes widened and she leapt from the sofa. Quickly, she spun around to face Steven and grasped his shoulder. She whispered something, and he looked at her.

"Hey! Hey! C'mon outside!"

Pearl observed as Amethyst grasped Steven's hand and dragged him outside. Upon opening the door, she turned to beckon Garnet and Pearl to follow. She glanced at Garnet, but the fusion already began to walk outside so the other had no choice but to follow.

The beach was quiet, save for the lapping of waves. It was dark out, the night sky as beautiful and as captivating as always. As she stepped onto the sand, she expected to see Steven's lion laid out on the sand but she recalled that he was staying with Connie.

They needed each other to come to terms with the loss of their partner.

There was an excited 'whoop' and Pearl twirled to look at what was happening. Amethyst's gem was glowing, bathing the ghost in front of her with purple. She took his hand, and began to dance with her.

"Are they attempting to fuse?" Pearl whispered to Garnet, watching the scene before them. Garnet hummed thoughtfully in response. "How could Steven fuse with Amethyst.. Steven was human! That's unprecedented! Unheard of!"

"Steven was full of surprises."

Yeah, _was_.

She gasped quietly as Steven's gem sprung to life. Purple and pink mixing together perfectly as they danced. The gem expected ~~**[SECRET]**~~ to appear as both began light and merged into one.

Before Garnet and Pearl was a new gem. With black curly hair, mauve skin with a pink undertone and peach freckles. They had two left arms, and they beamed at the other two gems.

They opened their eyes to speak, before suddenly seizing up. Eyes wide, body shaking and in an instant they separated. Amethyst scrambled back with a petrified yelp, she looked at Steven with wide eyes and heavy panicked breathing.

Steven.. Steven was in a different state himself. He laid flat on the beach staring at the stars. His eyes were wide, he was visible sweating and he had an expression of complete terror.

"Amethyst! Amethyst! What happened?!" Pearl exclaimed frantically as she sprinted to the purple gem, pulling her closer into a comforting hug. She laid her head on the pale gem's shoulder, gasping quietly.

"He.. Steven, he's.." She breathed, her thoughts desperate to catch up with her. Garnet had approached Steven, pulling the boy into her lap as she sat down. He was completely limp, more like a sack of potatoes than anything else. "My stars, Pearl.. He.. He's.."

Pearl shushed Amethyst as Garnet comforted Steven. Holding him close like they used to when he was much smaller, an innocent and naive baby. She twirled a lock of lavender hair, kissing the top of Amethyst's head in an attempt to soothe her.

"It's okay, we're okay." She whispered, but not so sure herself.

"Pearl.. He's so sad. He's.. I don't have the right words to explain it Pearl!"

A quiet sob caught their attention. They were crying, they were all crying.

But somehow, Steven's hurt the most. 


End file.
